I've Fallen In Love With My Best Friend
by StoriesAreBetterThanRealLife
Summary: Aria Montgomery has fallen for Spencer Hastings , what happens when Spencer finds out? And when Aria is the victim of a violent assault? SPARIA
1. Chapter 1

**I've Fallen In Love With My Best Friend**

**A/N – New fanfiction I know I have 2 others unfinished but I watched a Sparia video and have been reading a lot of Sparia stories and this came to me. I had to write it down and I hope you enjoy it , in this story there is no A or Ezra ( because I believe even if Aria and Ezra did meet in the classroom they would've still fallen in love and even if Aria loved Spencer she wouldn't be able to leave Ezra) and Alison is still alive.**

**Aria POV**

_I've fallen in love with my best friend, Spencer Hastings! _

I lay on my bed, trying to figure out when I began having feelings for Spencer; I write everything I feel down in my journal. I'm not sure whether it's the way she never gives up or the way I feel safe when her arms are wrapped around me that made me fall for me. Or the smile that lights up her face every time she is happy or the fact that she is so damn beautiful. Whatever it is I have it bad.

"What's this?" Alison said snatching my journal from me.

"Who let you in?" I cried.

"Your mum said I could come up, so is this where Aria keeps all of her dirty secrets?" Alison asked flicking through the pages.

"No now give it back." I shout reaching for the book.

" Wait, I'm just getting to the good bits." She smiled.

"Ali please gives it back." I panicked.

"I fallen in love with my best friend, Spencer Hastings." She laughed, " Oh Aria, you've got to be joking."

I didn't know what to say so I just looked at the floor.

"Wait, your not kidding are you?" Ali asked.

I just shook my head and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"You can't tell anyone." I sobbed.

"Why not I'm sure Spencer would love to read this." She snickered.

"No she can't, she wont, please Ali. " I begged.

"I wont promise anything." Ali smirked, "Anyway I came to ask whether you were coming to Spencer's sleepover tonight?"

"You wont say anything to her if I come will you?" I sniffed and she shook her head.

"No not tonight." She said.

She threw my journal on the bed before turning and leaving, I lay on my bed a pulled my knees up to my chest trying to mute my sobs. I slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

When I awoke it was 7 and I had to be a Spencer's by 7:30, I pulled myself off the bed and looked into the mirror, my eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face, should I tell Spencer how I feel every time I had played the scenario in my head it went terribly wrong, Spencer had told me she never wanted to speak to me again. I 'd rather be nothing more than her friend than lose her forever. I changed out of my sweats and into a floral knee high dress with a leather jacket and brown boots. (Imagine what Aria is wearing when she meets Ezra for the first time except with curly hair), I curl my hair and attempt to do my makeup but I give up, I look too bad.

It is 7:25 so I head downstairs, my brother is at a friends house whilst my parents are at a faculty mixer so I lock up and drive the short way to Spencer's house. As I pull into the drive I realize how much I actually love Spencer, at first I thought it was a stupid teenage hormonal thing but I can't get her out of my mind and every time we touch I feel sparks.

The sleepover starting off okay, Ali didn't even slightly hint at my crush on Spencer, she was actually extremely kind. At around 9 Hanna suggested we play truth or dare and that's when I started to panic because Alison looked straight at me and saw she was planning something.

"Aria, truth or dare?" Ali asked.

"Dare." I said is better than her asking me who I liked or something along those lines.

"Okay, I dare you too kiss Spencer." Ali laughed.

" Umm, I don't think that's a good idea." I said trying too forcing back the tears.

" Why not, are you scared?" Ali asked.

"No its just I'm coming down with a cold and I don't want to give it to Spencer." I lied.

"I don't mind." Spencer interrupted.

"Well go on then." Ali encouraged.

"I can't." I mumbled.

" Is there another reason perhaps." Ali smiled.

"Ali please don't" I sniffed.

" Aria I'm only helping you." Alison jeered.

" Aria, what is she on about?" Spencer asked.

"Aria wont kiss you because. "Ali began.

"ALI." I cried.

"Because she fancies you Spence, she loves you more than a friend." Alison explained a grin appearing on her face.

"Is this true Aria?" Spencer asked.  
I nodded before I broke down sobbing Ali had ruined everything; I was going to lose Spencer and probably Hanna and Emily as well.

"Please say something Spencer." I begged, she sat there staring into space; she was disgusted I knew it.

I got up and ran out of the room, out of the house and continued running down the road.

**Spencer's POV**

Aria was in love with me. I was confused.

"It's disgusting I know." Ali added, "All those times Aria saw you get changed and she was liking it."

"Ali get out," I said " Leave and don't come back."

"Fine but I was only helping you see what a freak she is." Ali said before leaving.

"Spencer is you okay?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "Can someone go and find Aria please."

"I'll go, " Hanna said.

**Aria's POV**

I kept running until I could run no more, I could still fell the tears falling and my head was pounding. I realized I was now in the forest and it was getting thicker and thicker so I decided to head back suddenly I heard a branch snap up a head and then saw a large figure moving towards me.

I tried to run but I was exhausted the figure came closer and closer, suddenly I fell back wards, I tried to get up but I was too slow. The man pushed me back down onto the floor holding my wrist tightly; he kicked me in the chest to stop me from struggling. I tried to scream but he used a cloth to silence me, I don't remember much else except from the severe pain of him entering me and pleasing himself. I heard him laugh before he left and tried to sit up but everything hurt , I felt broken and dirty.

I lay on the ground hoping to die; I had lost everything that night, my friends my dignity and my strength. I saw a light up ahead and knew it was the end but I hear someone calling my name.

"ARIA." The recognizable voice of Hanna Marin shouted.

"Hanna." I cried with all my energy.

"Oh my god, Aria what happened?" Hanna asked as she helped me to sit up.

"I, I was r raped." I sobbed.

**A/N Please review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – The Sparia scenes in the last episode were amazing especially Spencer's story about her Grandmother. Thank you for the reviews , I hope you like this chapter xx**

Hanna's POV

"I, I was r raped." Aria sobbed.

"Aria, we need to get you to a hospital, can you move?" I asked forcing back the tears, Aria looked lost and helpless all I wanted to do was turn back time and stopped the man that did this to her.

"No, just leave me, I don't care anymore." She cried.

"I'm not going anywhere. "I insisted pulling out my phone and sighing I had no signal. " Aria, I'm going to have to carry you until I can find signal."

I reached down to pick up Aria and she flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I promised scooping her up in my arms she was shaking uncontrollably.

Her small stature made it easy to carry her but as we walked further out of the forest I could see her more clearly. Her dress was ripped and blood stained, her body was covered in cuts and bruises, she looked so vulnerable and broken.

Just as I came to the clearing of the forest I could hear Emily and Spencer calling my name.

"Over here." I cried

"Aria, oh my gosh what happened?" Emily asked.

" She was raped, we need to call and ambulance." I said as loud as I could, the tears began to form again.

Spencer dialed 911 and called the ambulance; within no time at all rushing Aria in quickly as we weren't family we couldn't ride with her instead we were left on the side of the rode, fearing for our friend's health. But on thing was missing Spencer Hastings was nowhere to be seen.

Emily's POV

Why Aria? She had just been heartbroken and now raped, Hanna and I had been sat in the hospital waiting room for 20 minutes holding each other and sobbing, we had no idea where Spencer had nor why she had disappeared.

"Hanna, Emily what happened?" Mrs. Montgomery asked as she walking into the waiting room followed by Mr. Montgomery and Mike.

"Aria, she, she was raped." I stuttered.

She didn't say anything; she sat down in one of the chairs her face in her hands and began to cry. Mike did the same whilst Mr. Montgomery comforted his family, they were going to need to be strong for Aria.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I know it has been a VERY long time since I last updated but with school and homework I just have been to tired to write anything but know I am holiday for a week. I have made a promise to myself to sit and write a new chapter for each of my stories. I hope you enjoy reading xx**

Aria's POV

_As I ran faster the ice-cold wind slapped me across the face, I could hear the large footsteps of a man running behind me. He was getting closer and closer, suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my mouth. I tried to scream but nothing came out. _

I awoke suddenly; my forehead was drench with sweat. I was shaking viciously and my breathing was heavy. It had been 2 week since my attack and I had been having nightmares every night since. My arm was in a cast but I was home, telling the police what had happened was horrific, it meant I had to relive everything that I went through. The worst part was Spencer still hadn't come to see me, Emily said she had phoned the ambulance and then they never saw her afterwards.

I looked at my alarm clock: it was 5:45; everyone else would be fast asleep. I slowly got up and changed into my sweats, pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on some trainers. Running helped keep my mind off everything, the cool breeze blowing through my hair had a certain calm feel to it.

I kept running until I could see the sun begin to rise. I turned around and slowly jogged home, but it didn't feel like home anymore. Everyone treated me like I was a baby, like I needed someone watching over me constantly.

As I pushed open the front door the smell of pancakes and bacon filled my nose, Elle must be up making breakfast for Mike before school. It's funny because I really miss school but I have to stay at home for another week.

"Aria, is that you?" Ella calls.

"Yh." I reply slipping off my trainers and heading into the kitchen.

"Your father and I need to have a word with you." She said sternly as I sat at the table. "Byron, she's home."

"Your mother and I have been talking and we think it would be best if you didn't go back to school" Byron began to explain.

"But how am I going to learn anything." I argued.

"We thought you could be homeschooled." Ella added.

"No, I want to go back to school." I protested.

"Do you really think that is such a good idea, I mean your kind of fragile at the moment because of the, you know." Byron said.

"Because I got raped, Yh I know it happened to me not anyone else, I know I'm a burden and it's hard for you but do you know how hard it is for me. I can't have a nights sleep without waking up after a nightmare, every time someone goes to touch me I flinch, I've been trying to get my life back together." I cried.

"We know you've been trying honey but we just want what is best for you." Ella reassured.

"Of you want what is best for me then let me get on with it, it's my life!" I shouted before storming off to my room and slamming the door behind me.

I began to feel dizzy and then a wave of nausea hit; I ran into the bathroom and emptied the content of my stomach. As I rinsed my mouth I noticed something on the shelf and then I realized. I was late! I thought it was just stress but I was late and getting sick.

After everyone had left for work or school I drove to the drug store to pick up three pregnancy tests. I made sure not to look anyone directly in the eye as I didn't want to be recognized. Once I got home I took all three tests and the I had to wait for three minutes.

What would it mean if I were pregnant? I mean I could never get rid of it even if it was the product of a violent attack. Those three minutes felt like the longest three minutes of my life.

I looked down at the tests. Positive. Positive. Positive.

I pulled my legs into my chest and began to weep.

"Aria?"


End file.
